starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kylo Ren
|masters=*Lumiya *Renefra Ren *Dantius Palpatine *Cronal |apprentices=*Mason Skywalker }} Kylo Ren, also known as the Jedi Killer, was a legendary Human male Dark Jedi who served the Empire of the Hand and later the New Galactic Empire as an Imperial Knight. Biography Early life Kylo Ren was born in Hanna City, Chandrila around the year 8 ABY to the Dark Lady Shira Brie, also known as Lumiya. The day of his birth was roughly one year after the Zsinj Campaign was put to an end. His biological father, Anakin Skywalker, was the former Dark Lord known as Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire, who also served as Lumiya's longtime master. While he was still in his mother's womb, Brie could feel him through the Force. She likened him to a living band of light that sometimes dimmed and was sometimes thrust through with a vein of darkness. Following his birth, there were contradictory rumors that Ren's birth took three days. Another tale claimed that it was a fast and painless birth. There were also rumors that Ren was born with a shock of black hair and a full set of teeth. Whatever the case, the little baby was given the name Kylo after the father of Kaori Batta, the man who smuggled Shira Brie onto Chandrila before Kylo's birth. He left with his mother while he was only weeks old to the Outer Rim Territories where she would rendezvous with Inquistor Renefra Ren and the three would move together to several planets located in the Sith Worlds such as Korriban and Ziost. Though Renefra lacked the same bond that Shira had with her son, he comforted himself with the fact that he had a fatherly bond with Kylo and treated him as if he were his own. As an infant, Ren had difficulty falling asleep. His step-father would hold him close in an effort to help Kylo sleep. He also introduced his step-son to an old children's holoshow cartoon called Moray and Faz. Development in the Dark Ren proved to be highly Force-sensitive, taking after his mother, as well as his father and half-siblings. Growing up, Ren was relayed many heroic tales about Darth Vader, which led to him idolizing the Dark Lord, but remained unaware of his true lineage—that he was the son of Vader. Shira decided to keep the truth from Kylo but planned to tell him when he was older. By the age of six, Renefra Ren had somehow died, leaving him without the only father he had ever known. His mother immediately married the Imperial officer Fallon Kern and the two had a daughter named Maya together. by the age of twenty-three he still did not know his father's real identity. She nonetheless hoped that she could tell her son the truth, and that Skywalker could explain that, in the end, Vader was redeemed and that the light inside of Anakin Skywalker had returned. Only his mother knew the truth of Anakin Skywalker's past. In his youth, the lack of knowledge of his true father left Ren with feelings of abandonment. Undercover Jedi Personality and traits Relationships Family Romances Lena Astrid Durron Rey Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Force techniques Appearances *''Star Wars: TFA'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Dark Jedi Category:Skywalker family Category:Empire of the Hand personnel Category:Prophets of the Dark Side Category:Spies Category:Jedi hunters